


Master of puppets

by pizzoner



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: AU, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Metallica - Freeform, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Smut, master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzoner/pseuds/pizzoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan was known as a Metallica fan, but Phil never excpected it when Dans legs were wrapped around his waist, begging him to go deeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of puppets

Dan was known to Love Metallica; he would casually make dorky references and listen to them frequently, Phil was used to it. but he never thought Dan was actually _that_ big of a fan when it happened.

They were making out, kissing and grabbing on the lounge sofa. Phil moaned, playing with the hem of Dan's shirt, his other hand tangled in his hair. Dan was leaning his lower body even more into Phil's embrace, almost grinding on Phil accept their crotches weren't touching.  
Dan then pulled away and grabbed Phil wrist as he ran to their bedroom, Phil trying not to trip over himself from the sudden move.

 as they entered the room, Phil pushed Dan into the bed, him landing with a thud and a whimper.  
Phil got atop of him, looking Down at Dan and grinning lightly. he then lowered himself and lean himself on the bed using his elbows and resting them on the bed,  
each side of Dan's head and looked directly into his eyes as he grinded himself onto Dan's crotch, feeling his erection onto Dan's,  
electrifying and just simply _great_.  
Dan let a moan, biting his lips and closing his eyes.

Phil chuckled and moved a bit harder. rolling and grunting until he stopped, leaving Dan whining, reaching his arms and grabbing Phil's hips and grinding up himself at Phil, who gasped surprisingly.  
Phil reached down to tease at the hem of Dan's shirt for a while,  
Dan looking down at his hands as Phil lifted it up and Dan got it, arching from the bed as Phil took it off.  
Dan fell to the bed and his fringe flew back, eyes checking Phil out as he took his own shirt off, enjoying the view.

Phil threw his shirt on the floor and went up to his knees, working on his belt and getting rid of it, throwing it as well to the pile of clothed gathering on the floor.  
he popped his jeans button and zipped his fly undone and he then stood up on the bed and making it shake as he did,  
taking his jeans off and kicking them to the floor once again.  
Dan bit his lip at the sight, looking Phil up and down at his erection. _Damn._

Phil the collapsed his knees on the bed again, biting his lip and grabbing Dan's hips and pulling him down a bit as Dan giggled,  
grabbing Phil's shoulders as Phil slide Dan's Trackies down to his ankles aswell as his pants,his dick erecting straight up as Phil takes a glance at it for a second and licks his lips.  
Phil leans over the bedside counter and places his glasses down, and opening the top drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube.

he returned to Dan's attention, opening the bottle open and squirted some of the lube up his fingers, throwing the bottle lightly next to him on the bed and warming the liquid up with his fingers. then he lifted one of Dan's legs up on his shoulder, sliding his palm down Dan's thigh as he guided his fingers into Dan's entrance.

he glazed it, teased at it as Dan gasped and whimpered, grabbing Phil's forearm needily.  
Phil gave in with a grin as he slid one finger into Dan slowly, looking Dan in the eyes and not once breaking eye contact, Dan biting his lips as he blinked to let Phil know that he's okay.

Phil thrusted his finger in and out and fastening at every thrust, Dan moaning lightly and Phil slid in a second finger, thrusting them in and out properly, scissoring and twisting them, Finally adding a third finger and Dan grunted, closing his eyes and resting his head back as Phil twisted his fingers and moved them faster every time.

 He suddenly pulled them out and wiped them on his pants, Dan sighed and Phil took his pants off and lubed his dick up.  
he then lined himself up into Dan's entrance, and before he slid it in he gave Dan a little peck oh the lips, surprising Dan as he opened his eyes and blinked kissing back and grabbing his hair, giggling, "Oh Come _on_ , Phil.." he smiled and Phil smiled too against his lips as he pushed himself into Dan.

They both Moaned and Phil stopped when he was fully inside him, waiting for Dan to signal him to move.  
Dan opened his once closed eyes to see Phil staring back at him and he smiled and nodded at him to move, and he did.

he slowly pulled off and smashed into Dan again, earning a quiet moan.

they went on like that for a while and Phil was starting to pick up a rhythm and speed. pulling and crashing fast and hard, Dan rested his head on the mattress and left his hands on The back of Phil's neck, wrapping his other leg around Phil's waist.

as he began to feel the familiar warmness in is guts, he started moaning Phil's name, as he would, but then he moaned something else.

 " _Master!_ " Dan moaned. Phil was struck by this. he never heard Dan calling him master before when they had sex, and this was a new one. it didn't bother him much because he was too focused on fucking him.

" _Faster Phil! go deeper!_ "he moaned louder. Phil was starting to feel his heat rising even more, he grunt and thrusted at Dan at a different angle, which was discovered to be a wise choice of him when Dan gasped loudly, his lips forming an 'o' shape, his eyes still closed shut.

he let go of Phil's neck, grabbing onto the mattress and Bit his lips hard as he chanted;

" _Master! **Master**_ **!!"  
** At that exact point Phil recognised the rhythm and the sound of Dan's moans, but he just _couldn't care less_ , because his whole body felt like it was struck by lightning.

 Phil was getting closer, and so was Dan. they were still moaning loudly and the bed was jerking, Finally Phil came into Dan with a hard thrust and a groany low pitched moan, still thrusting into Dan, riding out his high.

Dan then followed Phil, holding on the sheet so hard his knuckles became white, moaning ever so quietly; " _Master of puppets_ ".

 Phil pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside Dan, both red and breathing heavily. when they calmed down, Phil laughed and turned with a raised eyebrow to Dan who was still red and looked confused.  
"Did you really just called me master of puppets?" he laughed.  
Dan seemed confused for a second, like he didn't know what Phil was talking about, when the realization hit him and he blushed and hid behind his hands, cringing. Phil laughed.  
"Did I really just do that?" Dan said, his words muffled by his hands, as he fell lightly to his side, facing Phil, who stroked his now sweaty hair.  
"Yes you did" he continued giggling as Dan started giggling himself and they both burst into laughter.

"Oh my god" Dan managed to say between laughs. he took his hands down from his face and Phil saw he was blushing bright red, and he pecked him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, Metallica


End file.
